Surprise! They're Getting
by pecannutespresso
Summary: So I was super sleep deprived and this happened...Walter and Nina escape to Tahiti for a few days.


** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fringe characters, these are simply musing I've pondered in my daily life, wondering what would happen in certain scenarios. And yeah…stuff… Oh yeah, there's going to be smutty-smut-smut up the ying yang in a later chapter in this one. Prepare yourselves people. And in my mind, once Walter and Nina hook up, she softens a bit. Hey you would too if you were high half the time….just sayin'.**

"Walter?" Astrid called out in the lab one bright and sunny morning.

There was no reply though. It wasn't a brand new experience for her to walk into the lab and

find Walter not there. Before it had been worry some. But now it was expected when he'd been in late. To the dismay of Peter and Olivia, they had found out that when Walter disappeared recently, they only need call Nina Sharp. Everyone had been shocked, but the only person to really see them interact together when there wasn't a case was Astrid. And she thought they were cute together. She did have to admit that the lab would be quiet some days when the love birds were off together.

She started up the computer with a push of a button. A few stretches and she looked over their last case. It was too quiet. And there was nothing to do. Astrid decided it was as good a time as any to start to clean up a bit.

She started with a table full of old cases and Walter's notes. A few plastic storage boxes sat empty in her car, and she was pretty good with knowing how Walter liked to file his things. But when she started to organize his notes, she found an envelope with the names Peter, Olivia, and Astrid written on them in a beautiful scrawl.

With a suspicious mind, she opened the envelope.

Dear Peter, Olivia, and Astrid,

Nina and I have flown to Tahiti. Will call you when we arrive at the hotel. Or leave a message on Nina's cellular phone.

Walter, Your co-worker

"Peter? Um, it's Astrid. When you get a chance you should call me. It's not an emergency just something odd." She hung up the phone before dialing Nina's cell number.

"Hello?" Her voice was chipper and excited.

"Hi, Miss Sharp, it's Astrid Farnsworth. Um, I just found the letter Walter wrote. Um, I called Peter to let him know. He doesn't know what is going on yet but I thought one of us should know."

"Oh, well Walter wanted to tell you himself, so I'll give the phone to him." Astrid could hear Nina call to Walter and hand him the phone.

"Astrick?"

"Yes Walter, it's me. What's going on?"

"Nina and I decided to take a small vacation!"

"Walter I wish you would have told one of us, Tahiti is kind of a ways away from here."

"Hold on Astrick, let me get inside so I can hear you better. Nina, I'll be just inside dear." There was a few seconds of silence before Walter started to talk to her again. "Astrick, I asked Nina if we could come here. I will be ok with her, I promise. You don't have to worry dear."

"But Walter why? It's not even their regular season for them," she said into the phone as the lab door opened. "Oh, Peter is here Walter, did you want to talk to him?"

"No, dear, you will tell him won't you? If Nina hears I'm talking to Peter she'll want to know and I need to keep it a secret!"

"What's the secret Walter?" She was starting to get annoyed. She knew Colonel Broyles wouldn't be pleased that he was so far away.

"I'm going to ask Nina to marry me! I think this time she'll say yes!"

"This time?"

"Yes, this time, I'd asked her long ago, when Belly and I were still working together, before Elisabeth and Peter, but she wasn't ready. I think she might be now Astrick."

"Oh Walter!" She started to giggle like a little girl. "Do you need anything?"

"Do you think I'm a fool Astrick? What if she says no?"

"Walter, have you seen the way she looks at you? Just stay calm and tell her how you feel. And then call me right away!"

"Ok, here she comes, so I'll call you later. Tell Agent Broyles I'm sorry I left without saying anything. I didn't want to many to know."

"Walter, it's ok, have fun. Bye." She hung up the phone with Peter and Olivia looking shocked.

"What's going on Astrid?" Peter cocked an eyebrow. She'd never seen him look so confused.

"Peter, Walter left me this letter," she handed him the note. "And I just spoke with him. He asked Nina if they could go to Tahiti-"

"Tahiti? What is he thinking?"

"Peter, he's going to ask her to marry him. Apparently again. He said he did when they were still young and she wasn't ready. But he thinks maybe she is now."

She was silent, waiting for a response from them. They looked less shocked than when they originally found out.

"Well, they are starting to settle down. I mean, they both are in their early sixties," Olivia said first. "It's a little weird but we got used to the idea of them being together in the first place didn't we?"

"I suppose." Just then Olivia's phone rang with another assignment from Broyles. Peter and Olivia left to take care of it while Astrid waited for her usual work and Walter's phone call.

"Walter, did you want to go for that walk now? It looks so calm out now," Nina finished off her glass of red wine. The sun was setting and the waters weren't as choppy looking as they had been.

"Yes dear, I would love to. Boy it does look nice out, doesn't it?" He curled his arms around her midsection as they stood on the balcony of their hotel. The smell of the ocean and the breeze was new to Walter. But it was as lovely as the photos he saw, his plan was going according to plan.

"Let's go barefoot! It's been ages since I've gone barefoot walking on a beach," she pulled him out the door and down the elevator. They stepped onto the sand and Walter wiggled his toes around in the sand before following Nina out to the ocean side.

It was only nine in the evening, but the beach was almost empty. They walked, through the tides rushing up and rushing back, and through the soaked sand. The dry sand was still a little hot from the day. Walter could feel the velvet black box burning a hole in his pocket. She held his hand as the sun set lower against the ocean, almost completely gone now. If he was going to do it, he wanted to do it where there were no people, and they had reached the best spot.

He stopped walking, digging his toes into the sand, taking a deep breath. Nina kept walking a few steps before she realized Walter wasn't following her anymore. When she turned around he was down on one knee, wobbly holding out the box with the top flipped open.

"Nina Anyastasia Marie Sharp, will you do me the, um, honor of marrying me?" He stared up at her saucer like eyes. They were wide with surprise. "Please?" His head wobbled a bit as a smile broke across her face.

"Oh Walter! You silly man, come here." She helped him up and hugged him tightly to her.

"Is that a yes dear?"

"Yes, Walter Reynold Bishop, I will marry you," her smile grew with each word. She could hardly believe she was saying it but she was.

"Really?"

"Yes, Walter, I will!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Walter asked for Nina's phone without reason.

"Hello, Astrid?"

"Walter? It's nice to hear from you! So, did you ask her?"

He looked up at his fiancé with a smile on his face.

"Walter? Did you ask her? Oh no, did she say no again?"

"No, no, she said yes. She said yes Astrid! And now we're going back to the hotel. I don't need to tell you what's going to happen tonight!" As he started to laugh hysterically, both Astrid and Nina said his name in a negative way.

Although Nina knew it would be a fun way to spend the evening, Astrid didn't need to hear it. She hardly knew her. On the other hand it was pretty much implied that the act would happen. She found herself wondering what Olive and Peter would think of the situation. It had taken them both by surprise when they'd announced their relationship with each other. But an engagement? That was a whole other ball game.

And what about Broyles? He'd think she'd gone off her rocker.

She'd gone this long with no husband or family, she wondered if she was making the right choice.

"Nina, would you like to wade a little deeper? I've never kissed a woman in the ocean."

She could worry later. Right now she should be happy. And she was. With her hand in his, he pulled her into the water.

"Hold on one second," Walter went back out of the water, taking off his coat with the ring box in the pocket. He returned out to her, pulling her out to water that came up to her knees.

They turned to each other and held each other tight. They looked as the sun set almost all the way under the ocean now.

"It's so beautiful Walter. I just don't even know what to say. This was so good Walter."

"Nina," he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." He had said it with eyes closed, hoping to hear the same thing from her.

"I love you too Walter!" She kissed him.

When they got back to the hotel room Walter said he was going to hop in the shower. Nina decided it was as good a time as any to call into the office. Not only had Walter left without little saying, she'd left with not a single word.

She sat down on one of the chairs with her phone a book in hand. Walter, before jumping in the shower, kissed Nina on the forehead. A smile crossed her face. It was the countless number that she'd had already today. He debated almost skipping the shower until she could join him. But he knew that business was business. And listening to her talking business was near boring.

A nice hot long shower singing show tunes would be a nice fixer for him.

Just as she dialed the number for work however, Olivia called her.

"Olive? Good to hear from you."

"Nina, so Astrid told us the good news, congratulations."

"Thank you Olive."

"So," Olivia's voice was uncomfortable. She'd never been one to talk to Nina about relationships, either one of theirs. But when she did, she sounded like a father trying to give his teenage daughter that special talk. "We all can't wait to see you again. Have a nice little vacation you two."

"Olive?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, this really happened right? I'm not laying in some hospital bed with a concussion am I? It all just seem surreal. Walter never leaves the twenty block radius of Harvard let alone a whole other country. I just, it's just, it took me by surprise when he asked me. And then we get here, he asks me to wait in the car while he goes and checks us in, I just. Please tell me I'm not dead or something."

"No, Nina. You're in Tahiti with Walter. Oh, hold on, Peter wants to talk to you. Congratulations Nina."

"Thank you Olive, I mean it."

"Nina? It's Peter, um, this is going to be the weirdest talk I've ever had since coming back, and there's been a lot of those," Peter rambled on and on. "Um, I wanted to say since you and Walter have started being….um…..together, well Walter's really gotten better. We've all noticed it here, he just has less attacks and he just seems more happy. So, thank you for that. Um, oh congratulations from me and Astrid too."

"Thank you Peter. I don't think any of us can really describe the relationship we had before and it's almost a relief for me to know that he's ok. We'll see you both when we get home then."

"Mmkay, well have a safe trip, and we'll be seeing you."

Both parties hung up the phone. Nina thought how odd it was that Peter would have come right out and said it. She could tell both Peter and Olivia had been uncomfortable saying what they said. But they said it. And as much as the thought was foreign to her, Nina admitted to herself she was ready to settle down.

What was she thinking, calming down could come later when they got back to the real world. Right now they were in Tahiti, and engaged.

"Hello, this is Nina Sharp in the penthouse suite, I would like some champagne and some chocolate dipped strawberries sent up to the room in about an hour or so."

"Yes ma'am, anything tonight?"

"No, that should be it. Thank you."

She hung up the hotel phone and heard Walter singing a song that she couldn't quite place. A smile crept onto her face and she silently opened the door to the expansive bathroom. Walter kept on singing, now in Italian. Quickly and even quieter she stripped off her clothes, placing them in a pile on the counter. Just as Walter finished his Italian song, she made herself known by opening the shower curtain.

"Oh, Nina, it's you, here come and join me my dear. The water is splendid."

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her whole body. It had been three hours since they'd arrived in Tahiti and already so much had happened. So many wonderful and joyful things had happened. As Walter ran his hands over her body she began to wonder how long he'd been planning this. But right now she just wanted to enjoy Walter's presence.

"Walter?" She quizzed him as he kissed her neck. "Just how long have you had this planned?"

"Some things are better left unanswered my dear, but just so you know, because I know how that Nina Sharp brain works, ever since you said no the first time. Obviously there was some time in there where I lost hope. But once you came to see me at the lab, I…I…started to think about you again."

"Walter," she interrupted him. If there was one thing Nina could tell about Walter it was the beginning of his babblings. When he looked at her with a twisted expression she reached up and kissed him. They both melted into each other. They arms touching and feeling and groping each other. They kissed all the while and soon enough the shower was forgotten. The water turned off. They quickly dried off and like teens ran to the oversized bed.

It was somewhat like the one at Nina's apartment. Only less color. Nina's bed, to Walter's surprise had an ultra-pale lavender blanket and sheet on it. This bed had white sheets, a white blanket, and white pillows, on top of the white walls and carpet.

Pressing her against the edge of the bed, Walter pressed his lips against hers gently. They lined up perfectly, they lips pressed so lightly together. There was a need for more and they both could feel it. Her hands slipped into his hair putting more pressure on him to move back onto the bed. Walter's hands ran over her breasts and down her curves, grasping her thighs. He bent his knees, lifting her off the ground. She slid back on the soft blanket with ease and pulled him with her. He settled her head down onto the plush pillows before kissing her again. His hand brushed the red locks from her face as his other hand stroked down her arm. Her delicate hands gripped his wrists and she pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeper.

Walter moved down her body, kissing her bare skin at every chance he got. Her thighs parted and he kissed her there. It had been almost two decades since he'd done such a thing, but he hadn't lost his touch. He slid two finger into her and slowly kissed her. Her hips moved, silently begging for more. But he couldn't give her that yet.

"Walter, please," she begged.

"No, not yet my dear. You just relax and calm down Nina." He went to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!" The voice called from the hall.


End file.
